


Coffee?

by icannotevenhhh



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Jacob is a big gay disaster, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Rated T for swearing, barista millard, bronwyn: world's best butch wingman, dw it's a lot fluffier then that makes it sound, horrible attempts at flirting, mentions of scarring, obligatory coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotevenhhh/pseuds/icannotevenhhh
Summary: Jacob huffed, folding his arms over the table. After a moment or so of silence, he snuck a glance back over to the barista; watching intently as he tucked a stray curl behind his ear while working the coffeemaker. Jacob noticed how he absentmindedly gnawed at his lips as he worked—fuck, that was so endearing. Jacob wanted to kiss those lips right o—Bronwyn waved a hand in front of Jacob's face, snapping her fingers. "Earth to Jacob; come in, Jacob."Jacob blinked and shook himself out of yet another fantasy, looking back to Bronwyn. "What?"Bronwyn sighed, shaking her head fondly. "You're hopeless."





	Coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Jenna bc she deserves some of that sweet sweet Jillard content

_Lord_ , he was beautiful. 

Fluffy ringlet curls flying into his face as he flitted about behind the counter, as shiny and soft-looking as they were unruly.

"...Jacob."

A spattering of freckles across his face, like stardust brushed over smooth, cappuccino-colored skin; dimples adorning his cheeks as he smiled.

" _Jacob._ "

Crooked tortoiseshell glasses perched on the bridge of his nose; soft, full lips that Jacob wished he could feel upon his own. 

"JACOB!"

Jacob jumped, snapping back to reality. He sheepishly turned to face Bronwyn across the table. "Sorry, what?" 

Bronwyn sighed, rolling her eyes affectionately. "You were staring at the barista. _Again_." 

Jacob's ears began to burn, red coloring his face and all the way down past his t-shirt collar. He covered his face with his hands. "...Shit. Do you think he saw me?"

Bronwyn took an amused sip of her hot chocolate, glancing over at the line of patrons at the counter before shaking her head. "No, I'd say he's a bit too busy with customers. This place is packed."

Jacob sighed in relief, sinking down in his seat. "Thank fuck. I would've had to throw myself into the sun if he did." 

Bronwyn chuckled. "What surprises me is that he _didn't_ see you. You're not exactly subtle." 

Jacob flipped her the bird, angrily taking a bite out of his chocolate muffin. She put her hands up in defense, playfully grinning. "I'm just saying." 

Jacob huffed, folding his arms over the table. After a moment or so of silence, he snuck a glance back over to the barista; watching intently as he tucked a stray curl behind his ear while working the coffeemaker. Jacob noticed how he absentmindedly gnawed at his lips as he worked—fuck, that was so endearing. Jacob wanted to kiss those lips right o—

Bronwyn waved a hand in front of Jacob's face, snapping her fingers. "Earth to Jacob; come in, Jacob." 

Jacob blinked and shook himself out of yet another fantasy, looking back to Bronwyn. "What?"

Bronwyn sighed, shaking her head fondly. "You're hopeless." 

\---

"Iced green tea latte for Althea; to go," Millard chimed, smiling warmly as a young woman in a blue knit sweater and dirty glasses stepped up to the counter. 

"That would be mine, thank you." She reached over the counter and took her drink from Millard's hand, dropping a five dollar bill into the tip jar before turning and walking out of the cafe. Millard sighed in relief at the sight of the line finally being empty.

"That one guy at table fourteen was looking at you."

Millard's head snapped over to Melina, who had hopped up next to him onto the counter. He frowned. "Get down from there, you _know_ the Bird will have your ass if she sees you." 

Melina dramatically rolled her eyes, but complied, dropping back down to the floor. "Jeez, you're such a suck-up. You should probably get an anal examination, dude; because I'm about ninety percent sure there's a reeeeally big stick up your ass."

Millard scoffed. "Fuck you."

Melina grinned, leaning her elbows onto the countertop. "No thanks, I'm a huge fuckin' lesbian. But as I was saying: the guy at table fourteen was staring. You know, the one sitting with the girl in flannel? I'm pretty sure he's got the hots for you."

Millard rolled his eyes in annoyance, nevertheless peeking at the table that Melina had mentioned.

... _Shit_ , he was cute. 

"...He was?"

"Yeah, the guy was practically drooling."

"Oh." Millard's face flushed a dark red, and Melina barked out a laugh. 

"Aww, is widdwe Miwwawd bwushing~?" 

"One more word and I'll personally yank out all of your teeth and put them into the grinder with the dark roast."

Melina laughed again, clapping Millard on the back. "Sure you will, Nullings. But be sure to get that kid's number first, okay?"

The corners of Millard's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "Yeah, okay." 

\---

"Come on, Jacob!" Bronwyn urged with an encouraging grin. "The crowd's gone, now's your chance!"

"SHH!"

"Wh-"

"Quiet, he'll hear you!" Jacob hissed. He turned to check if the barista had heard, accidentally locking eyes with him. The barista waved, shooting Jacob a small smile before turning away bashfully. 

Jacob whipped back around to give Bronwyn an 'oh-my- _fuck_ -I'm-going-to-murder-you' look, face burning bright red with embarrassment. She smiled, amusement painted over her features.

"Bronwyn Bruntley, I hate you with a passion."

"Oh, stop being dramatic." She took a loooong sip of her hot chocolate, tilting her head back to get it all. "And Jacob?" She shook her cup with a grin, signifying it to be empty. "Would you be a dear and get me another cocoa?" 

Jacob stared at Bronwyn exasperatedly before sighing and running a hand over his face. "You fucking owe me."

Bronwyn grinned as Jacob snatched the paper cup from her hand and stood, tossing it into the trash bin by the door before working up the courage to walk up to the counter and—shit, the cute barista wasn't working the register anymore. 

"Hey, I'd welcome you to the cafe, but you've already been here awhile. What would yo-"

" _Melina!_ "

The barista at the register was quickly elbowed to the side by the cute one from before, who hissed something to her under his breath. She nonchalantly shrugged, winking at Jacob before strolling down over to the coffeemakers in anticipation.

The cute barista turned to Jacob with an adorably crooked smile, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Sorry about that. Welcome to the Lost-In-Time Cafe, what can I get for you?" 

Jacob sputtered for a moment, at a loss for words.

Holy hell, he was even prettier up close. 

The barista's eyes were brilliantly hazel, slightly varied in shade and shining with intelligence. They were brought out by the hue of his glasses, and curtained in long, dark lashes. Jacob could see little papercut scars lining his fingertips, along with a few scratches on his hand that must've come from a housecat. He was wearing a black barista's apron over a cream knit sweater that fit his complexion well; and adorning his ears were two small black studs—the cherry on top of the bangin' hottie sundae.

Jacob swallowed thickly, his eyes flicking down to the barista's name tag.

Millard, it read, in elegantly neat white cursive. 

"Yeah, uh. I-I'd like to get one large double hot chocolate, please." 

Millard nodded, scribbling his order down on a small pad of paper. "Is that all?" 

"Uh..." Jacob looked back to Bronwyn helplessly. She mouthed something in his direction, shooting him a thumbs up. "...Actually, no."

Millard cocked a brow, pencil poised at the ready. 

"I, uh, I was wondering if I, um. Could also have your...number?" 

Millard smiled, his cheeks dusting red. He scribbled something else down onto the notepad. "Suave. And your name is?" 

"Uh, it's Jacob."

"Millard. It's a pleasure." 

"Right back atcha." 

Millard laughed gently, and Jacob was sure as shit that he was going to drop dead right then and there due to heart palpitations. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" 

"I prefer to think of myself as an utter gay disaster, but that works too." 

Millard laughed again, harder this time, and holyshithesnortedthatwassocute.

"Your total is $4.50." Millard's hand shot out to the side automatically, the other barista simultaneously handing him a cup of piping hot hot cocoa. Jacob could smell the chocolate from where he was standing. Millard set the cup down onto the counter, sliding it forward. Jacob fumbled for his wallet and handed him a five. Millard handed him back his change with a smile, Jacob nearly dying when their hands brushed together. 

"S-So, Millard. Wanna, maybe, like. Go out for coffee? Wait, shit. God, that's dumb-"

Millard laughed, rendering Jacob silent. "Coffee sounds marvelous, actually. I enjoy the irony." 

"Right. Cool. Coffee."

Jacob took the cup and was turning to leave when-

"Wait, hold on." Millard took the hot chocolate from Jacob, tearing off the sheet of notepad paper he'd been using and folding it up. He stuffed it back into the cardboard cozy and handed it back to Jacob with a grin. "Have a nice day!"

"Y-Yeah, you too!" 

Jacob turned away with a dopey grin, practically bouncing to meet Bronwyn by the door. 

\---

Millard sighed dreamily, leaning over onto the counter to watch Jacob and the girl he'd been with leave. Wow, he was cute. In an awkward, puppy-ish kind of way.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

Millard's smile dropped. "Shut it, Melina."

"Millard Nullings, _flirting._ I'd never thought I'd see the day." 

"My warning from earlier still stands." 

Melina put up her hands in defense, grinning mischievously. "Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone, just don't snog in the break room." 

Millard threw an empty cup at her, fuming.

\---

"FUCK!" 

Bronwyn stopped walking, looking over to Jacob. They were about a block away from the cafe, having opted to walk back to their apartment building instead of taking the bus. "What is it?"

Jacob put his face into his hands, groaning in frustration. "I forgot to get his fucking number. God dammit, Wyn, I'm so gay I can't even _gay_ properly!" 

Bronwyn laughed, digging something from her pocket. "Chill, dude. Here." She handed Jacob the folded-up paper from earlier, which Jacob had totally forgotten about until now. "This was in the cozy, I think it's meant for you." 

Jacob stared at the paper for a moment, wide-eyed, before frantically unfolding it. Across the top was a small bit of writing, done in the same neat cursive from Millard's name tag. 

_\- lg. dbl. hot cocoa x1_  
_###-###-####_  
_Call me. :)_  
_~Millard N._


End file.
